Une nuit durant la quête
by Psycopathe
Summary: Si tu veux le faire, ce sera après avoir atteint notre but et avec quelqu'un d'autre. -Et pourtant, c'est toi que je veux, Gakupo. Kaito x Gakupo. Inspiré de Synchronicity.


**Titre : Une nuit durant la quête**

**Genre : Romance**

**Résumé : Si tu veux le faire, ce sera après avoir atteint notre but ****et**** avec quelqu'un d'autre. -Et pourtant, c'est toi que je veux, Gakupo.**

**Raiting : M**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

**Note : One-shot inspiré des chansons Vocaloid : _Synchronicity_. **

**Je vous conseille d'aller lire également la fic écrite sur ces chansons qui est fidèle à l'histoire de Len et Rin et leurs compagnons. **

_**Fic en anglais (originale) de Kori123**_

_**Traduction de la fic par Elthalen, Deviantart**_

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas du tout _Synchronicity_ et qui ne se donnent pas la peine de suivre mon conseil, je vais faire un léger résumé au début !**

**J'ai écrit cette fic en attente d'une inspiration pour les autres à venir ! Ne vous en faites pas, je bosse toujours dessus !**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Univers moyenâgeux. Un village tranquille._

_Une tradition et malédiction subsistait toujours. _

_Une jeune fille était condamnée à chanter pour la bête vivant dans les montagnes, à jamais, sous les ordres de la Pythie qui pouvait communiquer avec la bête. _

_Cette jeune fille, une fois choisi, fut appelée la Diva. _

_Chaque fois que la Diva mourut, elle fut aussitôt remplacée par une autre afin d'éviter les attaques de la bête sur le peuple. _

_Kagamine Rin n'était qu'un nourrisson lorsqu'on l'avait enlevée à son frère jumeau pour devenir la nouvelle Diva. _

_Les années passèrent et Kagamine Len était déterminé à sauver sa sœur de la bête, même si ce geste risquait de coûter la perte des terres habitées. C'était pourquoi il comptait exterminer la bête par la même occasion. _

_Il entama donc sa quête avec ses compagnons : Kaito le magicien vagabond, Gakupo l'érudit et Meiko le chevalier._

* * *

Une énième fois, le petit groupe fit halte tôt dans l'après-midi pour se reposer de leur attaque. Il s'arrêtèrent dans un petit espace accueillant de la forêt tout près d'un ruisseau, loin, très loin du lieu de l'attaque. Kaito, qui portait une Meiko blessée, la déposa lentement au sol et soutint sa tête pour permettre à l'air de passer comme il le fallait dans son corps. Pendant ce temps, Gakupo examina la blessure au ventre du chevalier d'un œil inquiet. Elle était profonde et saignait abondamment. Le groupe ayant presque tout laissé derrière eux pour fuir les gardes de l'oracle Megurine Luka, l'érudit déchira un gros morceau de tissu de sa longue robe blanche, tout en profitant de l'enlever et d'en recouvrir Meiko. Il partit avec le morceau et le plongeait dans l'eau. Kaito commençait à enlever avec précaution les vêtements de la femme, avec l'accord de celle-ci. Dans des cas comme celui-ci, il ne faut absolument pas avoir d'arrière pensées. Le bleuté laissa juste la chemise rougeâtre sur elle et la remonta à la base de la poitrine. Gakupo revint et essuya minutieusement le sang avec le tissu mouillé pour voir d'où partait la plaie. Len, lui, regardait la scène avec fureur. C'était de sa faute si ses compagnons risquaient leurs vies. Il savait bien que Meiko n'était pas la seule à être touchée, les autres aussi ainsi que lui-même. Mais sa blessure à la jambe n'était rien comparée aux autres. Il entreprit d'enlever à son tour sa veste et la roula en boule tout en indiquant à Kaito que cela pouvait servir de coussin à la place de ses genoux. Ce dernier le remercia et le remplaça aussitôt.

« Il va falloir que tu te repose au moins deux jours avant de reprendre la route. »

Cette annonce eut l'effet d'un vent glacial.

« Mais la Diva risque de mourir à tout moment Gakupo ! » Déclara le vagabond.

« Non », dit Len. « Elle va tenir le coup, je le sais.

-C'est bon! J'irai mieux ce soir ! Je ne suis pas la plus valeureuse des chevaliers pour rien ! » Protestait Meiko en grognant de douleur.

« Ce que tu peux être têtue », soupirait l'homme aux cheveux violets.

« Qui est têtue ? Je vais te faire ravaler ton insulte, érudit !

-Jouer avec la santé, c'est jouer avec la vie également ! Les enfants le savent mieux que toi et pourtant tu t'obstine à continuer le voyage dans un état pitoyable ! Tu ne feras que nous ralentir si tu ne permets pas à ton corps de guérir un minimum !

-Je suis une guerrière ! Je n'ai nul besoin de repos ! Je ressemblerai à un fardeau quand l'heure de la Diva aura sonné ! »

Et cette dernière phrase fit installer un silence pesant et lourd de menaces contre ceux qui voudraient forcer Meiko à rester allongée deux jours.

Gakupo se releva après avoir fini de bander correctement la blessure avec un autre morceau de sa robe. Il fixa durement la jeune femme qui ne se laissait pas impressionnée pour autant. Ils étaient n train de se lancer des éclairs quand Kaito agrippa les épaules de Gakupo.

« Allons, allons, compagnons ! Ne vous fâchez pas comme cela où la quête tombera à l'eau ! Quoi de pire qu'un groupe désuni ? » Disait-il avec un grand sourire.

Kaito empoigna donc le bras de l'érudit et le força à se promener avec lui dans les bois pour surveiller les alentours, laissant Len s'occuper de Meiko.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et Len alluma le feu. Gakupo et Kaito était revenu avec des baies des bois qu'ils avaient trouvé en visitant la zone. Le groupe se contentera de ce maigre repas pour ce soir. Puis vint l'heure de se laver. Len allait partir en dernier comme toujours afin d'avoir plus de temps pour essayer de communiquer avec Rin par son pendentif en forme de clé de sol. Alors Gakupo partit en premier. Il avait emporté le tissu imbibé de sang de Meiko qu'il avait laissé sur sa plaie, afin de le nettoyer. L'érudit et la guerrière ne s'étaient toujours pas adressés la parole.

Arrivé devant le ruisseau, loin des regards indiscrets, Gakupo commençait d'abord par retirer le sang du tissu en le frictionnant deux minutes. Il avait enfin fini quand deux bras passèrent devant ses yeux et le serrèrent subitement. Il avait failli crier de surprise s'il n'avait pas entendu son nom prononcé avec entrain et joie. Il reconnaissait la voix du vagabond.

« Que me veux-tu, Kaito ? » Soupirait-il.

Kaito arborait un sourire énigmatique et narquois.

« Te voyant aussi triste et sévère, contre les autres et contre toi-même, je voulais te rendre le sourire. Tout vas bien, Meiko réussit à marcher seule.

-Cette nouvelle est sensée me rassurer ? Elle ne devrait même pas faire un seul pas ! »

Il y avait des traces de colère dans sa voix mais à l'intérieur, il se sentit soulagé de savoir la femme en état de marche, même s'il y avait de grande chance pour qu'elle retrouve le sol dans une heure. Gakupo voulut se lever mais le poids de Kaito s'affaissa légèrement sur lui, ce qui faisait qu'il se retrouvait courbé, s'obligeant à s'appuyer sur ses bras dans l'eau. Le bout de ses longs cheveux se retrouvait mouillé.

« K-Kaito ! Si c'est une farce, retire-toi tout de suite ! »

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il le faisait exprès ?

Les bras se resserrèrent un peu plus et l'aidèrent à se redresser de quelques centimètres. Une des mains quittait sa jumelle. Gakupo ne comprenait décidément pas le comportement de son compagnon. Puis il sentit quelque chose couler sur sa tête et qui se répandait sur et sous ses vêtements. Les yeux écarquillés, il se dégagea de l'étreinte brutalement et s'éloigna de Kaito en marchant dans la petite rivière qui lui arrivait jusqu'en haut des chevilles. Il lui lança un regard pleine de surprise et de rage en découvrant la gourde que tenait le bleuté dans sa main. Celui-ci riait face à la réaction de l'ancien oracle.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te passe par la tête ?

-Si je te le dis, tu ne me croiras pas ! » Répondit Kaito en se calmant.

« Ce que je vais en penser ne concerne que moi. »

Tout d'un coup, Kaito le regarda sérieusement. Il se mit debout et observa Gakupo de la tête aux pieds.

« Je voulais confirmer si un corps mouillé est aussi beau qu'on le dit. »

Gakupo resta interdit face à cette réponse.

« Et tu ne pouvais évidemment pas le vérifier sur toi-même ?

-Je n'ai pas de glace sur moi.

-Pourquoi moi dans ce cas ?

-Je t'ai choisi au hasard ! Et puis, tu allais te laver en premier. J'ai été déçu que tu t'occupe de ce morceau de linge en priorité et comme tu le sais, je suis impatient ! Je voulais opter pour te pousser dans l'eau mais tu aimerais moins que ce que je viens de te faire !

-Dans tes deux options, mes vêtements se mouilleront de toute manière !

-Oui, laisse-moi t'aider à les enlever ! » Annonçait joyeusement le vagabond en se jetant sur Gakupo.

Ce dernier ne se laissa évidemment pas faire et l'évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait. S'en suivit un petit combat entre les deux hommes. Mais le combat ne durait qu'un court moment car Kaito glissa stupidement sur une pierre recouverte d'algue et s'agrippa à l'érudit avant de tomber dans l'eau avec lui. Maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os.

« Raah ça suffit ! Laisse-moi tranquille! » Bouillonna Gakupo en essayant de se relever malgré que Kaito soit sur son dos une nouvelle fois.

Il allait finir par y avoir mal à force. Mais Kaito ne le laissa pas faire. Il tint fermement sa taille et se tourna sur lui même pour finir assis dans l'eau. Gakupo se retrouva à regarder le vide devant lui et bientôt, il sentit des mains se balader sournoisement sur son torse.

« Q-Que fais-tu ? »

Pour toute réponse à sa question, Kaito prit le visage de Gakupo et le tourna de façon à ce que le sien soit en face. Il déposa lentement ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre homme choqué. Un court baiser. Gakupo ne comprenait pas. Kaito... il était en train d'embrasser un homme! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête ?

Gakupo éloigna son visage d'un coup de poing bien placé.

« Mais enfin Kaito ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

-Aah tu m'as fait mal ! » Gémissait l'autre en se massant la mâchoire qu'il devinait en miette. « J'ai juste répondu à ta question mais d'une autre façon !

-Je suis un homme !

-Pour moi, cela ne fait aucune différence ! Et puis, j'avoue que je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de vouloir te faire ce que je viens de faire...

-Pardon ?

-Au départ, je voulais juste te voir mouillé comme Len et Meiko auparavant ! Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas trop... je... enfin, on pourrait traduire ça par... par un manque. »

_Pervers_, fut la seule pensée de l'homme aux cheveux violets. Il était sur le point de le frapper encore une fois mais il sentit le front de Kaito se poser sur son épaule, au creux du cou et ses mains descendre de son torse pour atterrir sur les siennes et les serrer tendrement. Gakupo piqua un fard. Il... Il n'avait jamais été autant humilié de sa vie. Juste par ces gestes d'affection certes mais de la part d'un humain du même sexe. Néanmoins, son visage composa un air froid mêlé à de la gêne et dit dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne :

« Si tu veux le faire, ce sera après avoir atteint notre but et avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et pourtant, c'est toi que je veux, Gakupo », répliquait Kaito en entremêlant ses doigts avec ceux de ce dernier.

Et pour le pousser un peu plus, Kaito remonta son visage et murmura à l'oreille un « s'il te plaît » tout en posant sa bouche sur le lobe avant de le lécher, le mordiller. Gakupo se crispa et ferma les yeux subitement. Le vagabond s'attendait un peu à cette réaction et recommença son geste, faisant rougir de plus en plus l'autre homme et essayant de lui arracher des petits soupirs.

Cependant, il voulut en apprendre plus sur le corps qu'il tenait contre lui. Seulement, il y avait toujours les vêtements qui lui cachaient la moindre parcelle de peau. Il avait peur qu'en lâchant les mains de Gakupo, ce dernier n'aurait plus qu'à lui envoyer un autre coup de poing et cette fois-ci, il en sortira à moitié vivant. Il soupira donc bruyamment en enfouissant de nouveau sa tête au creux du cou et il marmonna un « tu aurais dû me laisser enlever tes habits ».

Gakupo comprit que Kaito ne rigolait pas vraiment dans ce genre de situation. Il se sentait étrange lui-même. Il avait la force nécessaire pour se défaire de son étreinte mais il... il ne voulait pas. Intérieurement, il ne voulait pas se dégager de ces mains chaudes et pourtant plongés dans l'eau glacé, il ne voulait pas bouger de peur de vraiment casser la mâchoire de Kaito cette fois. Il était gêné de se l'avouer mais il voulait lui aussi qu'il le touche. Pourquoi tout d'un coup ? Peut-être le manque comme le bleuté l'avait dit même s'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Aucune femme ne l'avait attiré bien qu'à un moment, Megurine Luka avait commencé à le toucher sensuellement quand elle l'avait enfermé dans ses appartement et l'avait blessé au bras mais c'était tout. Et heureusement. Mais là, il ne savait pas quoi faire mais se décida très vite.

Il défit ses doigts de ceux du vagabond qui se questionnait, puis il retira lentement le col de son cou tout en déboutonnant son haut et fit glisser les manches une par une pour dévoiler des épaules nues et prêtes à être croquées. Kaito rougit fortement devant cette peau vierge de toute entaille malgré les petites bagarre qu'ils avaient eu avant aujourd'hui. Cependant, ce fut de courte durée car une des manches était maintenant complètement enlevée, montrant aux rayons de lune une longue plaie qui s'étendait du coude jusqu'au dos du poignet. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir que la manche était déchirée ? La blessure ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui même si elle restait récente.

« Gakupo...

-C'était il y a cinq jours, quand Luka nous avait capturé. C'est sans importance ! »

Gakupo se retourna subitement et abattit ses mains sur ses épaules pour avoir un peu d'équilibre. Il se mit à genoux et remit finalement la manche sur son avant-bras pour cacher la plaie. Il commençait à défaire la ceinture de son large pantalon et détachait ses longs cheveux dont le bout se laissait porté par le courant léger du ruisseau.

« Si tu me veux tant que ça, ne te prive pas », murmurait-il.

Il était décidé mais il était quand même mal à l'aise. Ce serait sa première fois et avec un homme de surcroît. Ce qu'il dit alors sonna comme un accord pour Kaito :

« Et je te veux moi aussi. »

Le bleuté déglutit devant la beauté de l'érudit. Il ne ressemblait même plus à un savant mais à un bel homme trempé qui acceptait ses avances. Il prit alors avec douceur le visage de Gakupo et l'embrassa d'abord sur la joue, le coin des lèvres, la bouche. Le baiser était bref mais pas pour très longtemps. Ils entrouvrirent tous deux leurs lèvres et les scellèrent avec lenteur, laissant place à un ballet qui se déroulait avec douceur. Ils profitaient de chaque instant comme s'ils voulaient graver la saveur d'un plat au plus profond de leurs âmes. Durant cet ébat charnel, ils avaient fermé les yeux, savourant le moment.

Gakupo n'avait plus aucun doute, il le laissait faire et se laissait aller complètement. Il enroula la nuque de son futur amant et mêla ses doigts aux mèches de cheveux couleur nuit.

Kaito, de son côté, ne croyait plus à un manque, il en était certain. C'était plus fort que cela. Du visage de l'autre homme, il descendit ses mains, touchait les longs cheveux améthystes jusqu'à la pointe. Ils étaient doux, ses cheveux. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les toucher quand ils étaient secs mais il n'imaginait aucune différence. Il refit passer ses doigts dans le cuir chevelu, s'amusant à les caresser tout en embrassant sensuellement son partenaire.

Ils ne savaient combien de temps ils s'embrassaient, recommençant tout simplement à chaque fois qu'ils manquaient d'oxygène. Puis leurs visages s'éloignaient de quelques centimètres et leurs yeux se rouvrirent, mi-clos. Ils se regardaient. Ils voyaient le désir de l'un et de l'autre briller par leurs pupilles. Alors il était temps pour eux de passer aux hostilités.

Kaito se dirigeait vers le cou pâle qu'offrait Gakupo et prit son temps à sentir son odeur. Il n'y en avait plus vraiment à cause de l'eau mais il ne se décourageait pas, il aurait le temps de le sentir plus tard. Il ouvrit la bouche et lécha les gouttes d'eau qui restaient collées à la peau en dégageant quelques mèches de cheveux violets. Gakupo ferma les yeux d'appréhension et resserrait sa prise sur la nuque de Kaito. Une étrange sensation flottait, il se sentait bien. Soudain, il sentit une pointe de douleur naître là où le bleuté l'avait léché. Il laissa sortir un petit gémissement de douleur et serra les dents. Kaito l'avait mordu et suçotait la morsure et le sang tel un vampire. Plusieurs soupirs sortirent au fur et à mesure de la bouche de l'érudit. Sa tête vint se poser au creux du cou de l'autre. Kaito recommençait l'opération de l'autre côté, le léchant, le mordant, le suçant. Plusieurs marques rouges apparaissaient sur la peau délicieuse de l'homme aux cheveux violets qui se retenait de gémir depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Ne se lassant pas de cette partie, il faudrait néanmoins continuer le chemin. Il abandonna le cou en faisant frôler la peau de ses lèvres ce qui provoquait des frissons chez Gakupo. Kaito embrassa chaque parcelle de peau offerte, laissant des suçons par-ci, par-là, savourant son plat de résistance. La rougeur s'intensifiait chez Gakupo qui crispait ses mains sous la sensation de bien être qui l'envahissait.

Kaito décida de faire participer ses mains, abandonnant les longs cheveux pour venir se placer sur deux bouts de chair dressés. Il joua avec, les tortillant dans tous les sens mais sans trop être brusque dans ses gestes. Il vint remplacer l'une de ses mains avec sa bouche.

Gakupo n'en pouvait plus. Il poussait des petits gémissements de plaisir. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé cela et encore moins dans une relation avec un homme. Il aimait cette sensation.

« Kai... Kaito...

-Gaku... »

Kaito releva la tête et l'embrassa brièvement. Il en profita pour glisser sa main sous le pantalon mouillé de Gakupo pour l'enlever lentement, caressant sa hanche et sa cuisse. Gakupo, ne voulant pas rester sans rien faire, procura lui aussi du plaisir à son amant en penchant sa tête sur son cou et se mit à le suçoter sur la carotide. Une chance que Kaito se soit débarrassé de son équipement avant de venir le voir, cela aurait été dérangeant de devoir retirer lui-même le plastron, les brassards et les épées. D'une main, il caressait l'autre côté du cou et fut content des soupirs et des petits gémissements qu'il tirait de Kaito.

Cependant, il sursauta légèrement.

« Aah... Kaito... »

* * *

Len fixait le feu depuis deux bonnes minutes maintenant. Meiko se servait quelques baies des bois et fut étonné d'en trouver encore beaucoup. Là, elle demanda un peu tard :

« Len, ne me dis pas que Kaito et Gakupo sont encore en train de se laver...

-Il semblerait que si, ils ne sont toujours pas revenu », répondit le blond en fixant son médaillon, espérant entendre la voix de sa sœur jumelle.

Mais d'un côté, il prit peur pour ses deux compagnons. S'étaient-ils fait attaqué ? Kaito était parti sans ses armes et Gakupo n'avait rien pour se battre lui aussi. De plus, ils étaient très vulnérable s'ils n'avaient rien sur le dos, on pouvait les blesser facilement car quoi de plus dur que se battre nu comme un vers. Mais en y réfléchissant mieux, ils étaient parti en éclaireur et n'avaient rien remarqué d'anormal. Sur ce point là, il pouvait avoir confiance. Mais alors pourquoi mettaient-ils autant de temps ?

« Je vais les chercher », dit Len en se levant.

« Rooh laisse-les ! Peut-être qu'ils sont pire qu'une femme question hygiène mais vu notre situation, ce n'est pas leur genre. Donc, c'est autre chose de plus intime ! »

Len rougit face à ses propos.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

-Tu sais, même les hypothèses les plus farfelues peuvent se réaliser !

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! » Conclut le blondinet.

* * *

« Id... Idiot... Uh... »

Les mains de Gakupo se crispaient violemment sur la chemise transparente du bleuté qui serrait plus contre lui son corps. L'érudit avait posé sa tête brutalement sur l'épaule de Kaito. Il avait l'impression de ne plus sentir ses doigts tellement il s'agrippait avec force, les articulations prenant une couleur blanche importante. Ses jambes avait instinctivement enrouler la taille du vagabond assis et on pouvait voir ses pieds dans le même état que ses mains.

Kaito marmonna, abominablement gêné et coupable :

« Je... Désolé, j'avais... euh... Je ne pouvais plus... tenir. »

Kaito avait non seulement du mal à parler à cause de ce qu'il avait fait subir à son amant en le pénétrant sans préparation tellement il était impatient, mais aussi à cause de l'étroitesse de celui-ci. Il avait cru venir dès qu'il avait senti que son membre était entré en entier. Il rougit de honte et de gêne.

« K-Kaito ! Ne te culpabilise... pas... pour ça. »

Ce dernier se décrocha de quelques millimètres de son partenaire, juste assez pour contempler son visage. Il avait mal au cœur en voyant Gakupo verser quelques larmes de douleur. Il crispa les dents et voulu se pardonner encore une fois. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voulait pleurer parce qu'il avait amené la douleur chez la personne qu'il n'aimait que depuis quelques temps. Oui, il avait remarqué à quel point il reluquait de façon discrète l'homme aux longs cheveux améthystes depuis le début de leur quête, il s'était aperçu qu'il aimait aller partir en éclaireur avec lui et chercher du bois quand il le fallait, son cœur battait la chamade quand il avait voulu à tout prix libérer Gakupo de ses appartements le jour de leur arrestation par l'oracle Megurine Luka. Oui, il ne pensait qu'à lui, à cet homme qui avait pris son cœur sans le vouloir.

Gakupo, quant à lui, se trouvait vraiment inconfortable avec ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui, plus la douleur. Il voyait bien que Kaito ne bougeait pas, perdu sans ses pensées et prêt à regretter ce qu'il avait fait. Au moment où l'homme aux cheveux de nuit allait ouvrir sa bouche pour débiner quelconque excuse, Gakupo le coupa, s'y étant mentalement préparé, en l'embrassant passionnément. C'était le signe que Kaito devait continuer à présent.

Et celui-ci ne le fit plus attendre, comprenant que ce ne serait pas avec des mots qu'il ferait disparaître la douleur. Il commença donc à bouger lentement le bassin, arrachant quelques gémissements de douleur à son amant. Il reprit donc sa bouche pour jouer avec sa langue et de ses mains procurait du plaisir en massant son membre pour lui faire oublier le mal. Les gémissements étouffés de Gakupo montèrent progressivement aux aller-et-venir des mains sur lui.

« Aah... ah... aah...

-Gakupo... Je vais monter... un peu la cadence... »

Aussitôt prévenu, après s'être assurer que Gakupo s'était habitué aux lents mouvements, il donna un coup bref suivi de plusieurs autres. L'érudit failli hurler de plaisir mais il se contint, conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin du campement. Mais se contenir était difficile quand on avait devant soi une certaine personne qui voulait vous entendre. Kaito délaissait la bouche de son amant pour aller suçoter les deux bouts de chairs qui ornaient le torse tout en caressant l'entre-jambe au rythme de ses coups de reins. L'homme aux cheveux violets était perdu parmi toutes ces sensations.

Il était finalement prêt à venir quand Kaito ralentissait soudainement. Sans avoir le temps de comprendre, il se retrouvait plaqué au sol caillouteux de l'eau. Il eut mal aux épaules mais ne se concentrait plus sur cela car les mouvements de bassin du vagabond reprirent subitement. Ses gémissements ressortaient plus aigus. La sensation de se faire pénétrer en étant dans l'eau le rendait plus jouissif.

Kaito laissait lui aussi sortir des soupirs et gémissements de plaisir en se sentant aller-et-venir à l'intérieur de Gakupo. Ses longs cheveux se laissant emportés dans l'eau, des gouttelettes ruisselant de son visage, de son cou, de sa poitrine...

Ils étaient tout deux au bord de la jouissance. Avec un dernier coup de rein, Kaito se déversa en Gakupo qui vint entre leurs deux corps. Le bleuté dut user de tout ce qui restait de sa conscience pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le savant qui avait déjà assez mal au dos comme ça. Il reprit donc son souffle et et se redressa lentement, prenant la taille de Gakupo pour le ramener à lui. Ce dernier avait encore le souffle court et mit plus de temps que lui à retrouver ses esprits.

Après quelques minutes de silence et de repos, Gakupo s'écarta doucement de Kaito et se leva, ignorant la douleur plus bas ainsi qu'à ses épaules et son dos. Que Kaito le possède, oui, mais de là à l'allonger sur des cailloux... mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir là-dessus. Il se dirigea donc vers son vêtement trempé, l'examinait et soupirait en murmurant que son pantalon avait maintenant besoin d'être séché. Le fait que cette constatation ne l'atteigne que maintenant montre que son esprit était encore embrouillé.

Kaito se releva à son tour et fixait le dos de son amant. Les épaules dénudés, le haut toujours sur ses bras et cachait limite le bas du corps, des jambes fines et élancées. S'il ne connaissait pas Gakupo, il aurait envie de recommencer leur ébat. Il vint donc serrer contre lui le corps de l'érudit plus grand de deux centimètres que lui. Gakupo se laissait faire, il ne regrettait pas. Au contraire, il en sortit un léger sourire. Et ce que Kaito lui murmurait à l'oreille le rendit comblé.

« Il est vrai qu'un corps mouillé est beau mais bien plus quand c'est toi. »

Gakupo rougit subitement tout en laissant sortir un « Idiot » de sa bouche. Cependant, sa rougeur retomba quand il sentit Kaito le toucher le long de son bras. Ce bras. Il se crispa soudainement et s'éloigna du bleuté qui ne comprit pas ce comportement inattendu.

« Gakupo ?

-Rejoignons Len et Meiko. Je voudrai m'assurer qu'ils vont mieux. »

Kaito fronça les sourcils et attrapa l'épaule de son homme.

« Est-ce que cette cicatrice a un rapport avec l'oracle ? »

Gakupo ne voulut pas répondre au premier abord mais connaissant l'impatience de l'homme aux cheveux de nuit, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait le lui cacher.

« Quand elle m'avait séquestré dans mes anciens appartements, Luka avait ce regard de victoire et de perversité. Elle a commencé à tourner autour de moi et à me toucher en me prévenant qu'un seul geste de ma part suffirait à ameuter les gardes. »

L'érudit tourna son regard sur Kaito qui l'écoutait attentivement, attendant la suite. Il hésitait beaucoup à raconter cette partie mais il se lança :

« Au fur et à mesure, ses gestes étaient plus poussés et... et elle me déshabillait lentement. Elle m'embrassait et me touchait un peu partout. Puis elle avait demandé à un des deux gardes son poignard et m'avait entaillé le long de l'avant-bras pour me marquer comme étant sa propriété. Dès qu'elle l'eut fait, elle était redescendu pour aller voir le combat que Meiko m'avait conté, m'enfermant dans cet univers claustrale avec la sensation de vraiment lui appartenir. »

Gakupo n'avait pas réellement exprimé ses sentiments propres mais Kaito n'avait pas besoin qu'il le dise pour comprendre que la terreur, la douleur et la panique l'avait habité un court instant. Mais il savait également que Gakupo avait su garder la tête froide après cet événement.

Kaito enlaça tendrement son savant. Il ne pouvait lui promettre que cela ne se reproduirait pas avec lui à ses côtés. Faire une telle promesse une nuit durant la quête qui aboutirait sans doute à une terrible conclusion... Non, le mieux était de l'éviter.

* * *

Meiko était prête à s'endormir quand elle sentit que quelqu'un approchait. Len revenait au campement, rouge, très rouge.

« Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? » Répondit le blond en allant directement trouver un coin pour se coucher.

Inutile de dire que Meiko avait raison et qu'il avait vu la fin de l'acte charnelle.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre ! Ma première fiction des Vocaloid, et encore il y en aura une autre sur un autre univers ! **


End file.
